cerescelestiallegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceres (anime)
Ceres 'is an ancient and supremely powerful celestial maiden '("angel" or "tennyo") whose spirit/soul has been reborn within Aya Mikage, her current reincarnation and direct descendant. History Many thousands of years ago, Ceres had descended from the heavens to the Earth, where she came to a forest and bathe in a hot spring. She had left her hagoromo ''("celestial/feathered robe" or "mana") on a nearby pine tree. A young fisherman by the name if Mikagi spotted her and her robe, and fled, taking her ''hagoromo with him''. Without which, she was stranded on Earth; incapable of returning home to Heaven. Role in the Anime Supernatural Abilities As a celestial maiden of divine, celestial strength and great skill, Ceres is supremely powerful and possesses a wide array of psionic/psychic and extrasensory abilities in addition to her celestial/divine ones. * '''Wingless Flight: '''Even without her celestial robe, Ceres is capable of propelling herself through the air at unusual speeds. * Advanced '''Telekinesis: '''Mentally move and control multiple objects from a distance; such as a car or truck. A greater display of this psionic ability is tearing up an entire room or even a building into rubble. * '''Telepathy: '''She can read the minds of humans, and project one's thoughts. * '''Extrasensory Perception- '''She bestowed upon Aya, the ability to foresee visions of incoming events and further perfected her natural intuition. * '''Celestial Energy Generation- '''She is able to project and control light pink, pure celestial energy from her hands, which are quite strong and destructive. * '''Ability & Power Bestowal- '''She passed a fraction of her immense celestial abilities to her husband, Mikage, and is was from her that her human/celestial hybrid children inherited their own special abilities that so intrigued the Mikage family over the millennia. * '''Symbol of the Angel- '''Like all of her kind, Ceres is able to project the divine symbol of all angels and celestial maidens on the forehead of her descendants or even her own husband, which had bestowed upon him a fraction of her mighty power. Appearances * The Angel's First Kiss (debut; shadowed silhouette) * The One Who Fell to Earth (actual debut) * The Stolen Hagoromo * Toya's Destiny * The C Project * Celestial Awakening * The Angel's First Kiss * Chidori's Flight * Stir of Emotions * Relic of the Mikage * The Return of the First * Toya's Past * Another Ceres * Fleeting Happiness * Chidori's Confession (vision & dream) * The Ancient Tennyo * Song of Redemption * Mikagi Reborn * Denouement (final appearance) Trivia * For some unspecified reason, the creators decided to make her waist-length black hair a dark blue. Quotes * "I am the one who descended from the heavens. My name is Ceres." * "The existence known as 'Aya' is a being I had created over the past sixteen years. Over time, Aya developed her own consciousness and will." * "We are not separate beings. Aya is me and always has been. It's just that Aya's conscious was stronger up til now." * "You would fight me? Very well. Then I shall lead you into an abyss of eternal bliss." * "You cannot escape. Tell me, where is it? Where is my celestial robe?" * "Without my ''hagoromo, I cannot return home. Where is it? Who knows where it is now?" * "A kiss." * "Will you assault me again? Like that man did ages ago?" * "Aki will not return." * "But I thought you understood me, accepted me. You need me to destroy the Mikage." * "There is no such thing as family bonds. Haven't you learned that firsthand? Every time I was reborn as a Mikage daughter, they killed me." * "Yes they are. I bear my true hatred toward their father, the one who took my celestial robe. Still is this what the Mikage have come to? Destroying their own kin, slaughtering the innocent for their own greed?" * "It is too late. He ''has already been reborn. If hadn't stolen my ''hagoromo, I would have already killed him." * "Aya, right now I am you. If you give your physical self to me, all will settled. You could sleep while I handle things." * "Fair enough. But what happens to Aki now is up to him." * "Get away, Aya!!" * "You weren't satisfied in your previous life? Return it!! It is mine!!" * "I know it is here!! I know it exists somewhere in this world!!" * "SILENCE!!" * "Still, in my heart, I believed that someday he would still..." * "Seven more months. Toya, it appears that Aya is the girl that you knew. Aya, you're listening, aren't you? If do not find the ''hagoromo ''within that time, I will destroy the Mikage family. And I will kill him as well. Do you understand? Seven more months." * "Only a handful of descendants are left. What you are trying to do is what we ourselves tried to do ages ago." * "Get out of my way!!" * "I'm growing weak. I cannot even fly properly. I must hurry and become one with my mana." * "I am I going to die like this? Like that time after I killed Mikagi,I searched and searched for my celestial robe. Beyond the islands, across vast oceans until I reached my final destination. And it was inevitable that I die. I prayed for the happiness of my children." * "I want to live." In true Celestial Form * "Move away from Toya, Mikagi." * "Thank you, Toya. You sacrificed your immortality for Aya's sake. I was once like you. I was close to being a human being because I had loved someone with all my heart. But it is now time end this misery, with which we were cursed with our tow hands." * "It has been too long that our foolish descendants, the Mikage, were all selfish human beings. And, yes, I did believe that they all deserved to die. But then I was reborn in Aya, and met Yuhi and Chidori. From them, I was able to believe in the goodness of man once more." * "That mana is not yet fully complete. It is imperfect. You can feel it, surely? The wrongness in your body? It was never meant to used for humankind. Our time is done, Mikagi. This world no longer has need of us. You must rest for the sake of our children." * "Aya, Aki, no, Mikage has already become one with flawed mana. You understand now, don't you? He is beyond our help. But now we can put an end to his suffering." * "That is his wish." Category:Anime